Boku no Papa
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: "Kenapa Papa tidak mencari mama baru saja?"/Karena Papa setia dengan Mama-mu,"/Papa!Mayuzumi x Son!Akashi/#ChallengeMayuAkaDay2018 #SweetMonthwithRedGray


Seorang anak berumur tujuh tahun membungkuk dan mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Papa, ayo kita berangkat,"

Anak yang bernama lengkap Mayuzumi Seijuurou itu kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Menatap Papa-nya yang masih melamun dengan kedua tangannya bersidekap di depan dada. "Papa melamun,"

Sosok yang dipanggil Papa berkedip, "Ah maaf. Ayo berangkat."

Chihiro menggandeng tangan mungil putranya. Alasan satu-satunya ia tetap hidup sampai sekarang mungkin karena Seijuurou seorang.

.

.

.

' **Boku no Papa'**

 **Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **This Story by Akashiki Kazuyuki**

 **Pairing : Papa!Mayuzumi x Son!Akashi**

 **Rated : K**

 **Genre : Family**

 **Didedikasikan untuk Challenge MayuAkaDay – LAST DAY**

 **Warning : OOC, BAHASA BERANTAKAN, ALUR MUDAH DITEBAK, TYPO, DAN LAINNYA.**

.

.

.

Dulu ketika istrinya menamatkan jenjang SMA-nya, Chihiro buru-buru melamar kekasihnya. Tanpa perlu melihat masa depan Chihiro sudah tahu, bahwa gadis secantik, sepintar dan sekaya Akashi Seira pasti banyak yang incar. Bukan hanya dari teman-teman sekolahnya saja. Orang-orang bisnis berdompet tebal pasti sudah siap ingin menjodohkan Seira dengan anak-anak mereka. Maka dari itu Chihiro harus selangkah lebih awal.

Sudah pasti hubungannya dengan Seira ditentang keras oleh ayahnya. Masaomi -nama dari ayah Seira- menentang habis-habisan bahkan sempat mengancam Chihiro jika ia masih berani mendekati putrinya. Tentu saja Chihiro tak mundur hanya karena kondisi ini.

Akhirnya dipermohonan dan sembah sujudnya yang entah keberapa Chihiro direstui. Tapi dengan syarat, salah satu anaknya nanti terutama anak laki-laki ketika sudah menginjak dua belas tahun harus mengganti marganya dari Mayuzumi menjadi Akashi dan meneruskan perusahaannya. Awalnya Chihiro tak setuju. Tapi karena Seijuurou berusaha meyakinkan bahwa itu tak apa-apa dan memang itu untuk kebaikan penerus keluarganya, maka Chihiro akhirnya menyanggupi. Hanya saja Chihiro tak menyangka bahwa dunia ternyata tak seadil ini. Seira meninggal ketika putra satu-satunya mereka berumur tiga tahun.

Pernah terpikir ia untuk bunuh diri saja. Namun ketika sebuah genggaman kecil dari putranya diiringi isak tangis kecil dan berkata, "Papa, kenapa orang mengubur mama?" Chihiro hanya bisa berlutut sambil memeluk Seijuurou erat. Seijuurou adalah sumber hidupnya sekarang. Meski ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi beberapa tahun nanti ketika Seijuurou sudah berumur 12 tahun dan akan berpindah marga menjadi seorang Akashi.

.

.

.

"Papah..."

Chihiro menoleh. Seijuurou kecil sedang mengintip dari balik tembok.

"Ada apa?" untuk sementara Light Novel di tangannya Chihiro anggurkan. Wajah Seijuurou yang menggembungkan pipinya terlalu sayang untuk disia-siakan. "Kemari,"

Chihiro mengulurkan tangannya. Seijuurou berlari kecil ke pelukan ayahnya. Setelah itu Chihiro mengelus-elus punggung Seijuurou dengan penuh sayang.

"Semua teman-teman Sei tadi bertanya, kenapa Papa Sei tidak mencari mama baru saja,"

Chihiro mengerutkan keningnya. Apa-apaan ini? Anak jaman sekarang kenapa membicarakan hal-hal seperti ini. _Dasar_.

Chihiro menepuk kepala Seijuurou pelan. Seijuurou mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, melihat wajah Papanya yang sedatar triplek.

"Karena Papa setia dengan Mama," jawaban apa pula ini? Memang Seijuurou-nya sudah mengerti tentang setia.

Seijuurou terdiam mendengar perkataan Papa-nya. Seperti mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan padanya. Kemudian manik rubynya memicing tajam.

"Papah bohong. Katanya Papah setia. Tapi kenapa Papah suka ngeliatin gambar cewek di buku itu?"

Mata Chihiro membulat. Kemudian matanya mengikuti ke arah yang ditunjuk Seijuurou. Sebuah buku terbuka dan sedang memperlihatkan seorang gadis cantik berambut pink dengan pakaian mini diatasnya.

 _Sial!_ Chihiro buru-buru menutup Light Novelnya yang sedang terbuka. Seijuurou bisa lebih cepat untuk dewasa kalau begini caranya.

.

.

.

Chihiro juga pernah berpikir untuk menghilang dari Tokyo atau Jepang sekalian sambil membawa Seijuurou-nya. Bagaimana pun naluri seorang ayah pasti tidak akan siap ditinggal oleh anak satu-satunya. Kalau tidak ada Seijuurou, lalu dia hidup untuk apa?

Namun ketika pikiran itu terlintas, malam itu juga Chihiro mendapat mimpi bertemu dengan Seira yang mengatakan bahwa Seijuurou akan tumbuh lebih baik jika ia berada di sisi keluarga Akashi. "Ini untuk kebahagiaan dan masa depan Seijuurou, Chihiro. Aku tak bisa menjadi penerus keluarga karena aku perempuan. Jadi aku ingin kau tetap menepati janjimu ke ayah, Chihiro."

Dan setelah itu Chihiro terbangun dengan pipi yang dibasahi air mata. Seiranya selalu memikirkan nama Akashi, ayahnya, dan Seijuurou. Bahkan ketika ia sudah mati sekalipun. Lalu kapan dirinya juga ikut dipikirkan. Chihiro jadi cemburu.

"Papah, kalau makan yang benar. Jangan diacak-acak gitu. Papah juga salah tuh pegang sumpitnya."

"Berisik," Chihiro mendesah. Kenapa juga sikap Seijuurou sebelas dua belas dengan Seira. Memang sih mereka ibu dan anak. Tapi sikap dewasanya itu loh yang kadang bikin Chihiro jengkel.

Seijuurou turun dari kursinya ketika sarapannya sudah dihabiskan. Ia mengambil piring bekas makannya kemudian diletakkan di atas wastafel. Seijuurou melirik ke sebuah kalender dengan salah satu tanggal yang dilingkari besar-besar. Terlalu mencolok sebenarnya. Tapi Chihiro terlalu cuek untuk sekadar memperhatikan kalendernya setiap hari.

"Hari ini Papah pulang jam berapa?"

"Jam empat, seperti biasa. Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hehe,"

Chihiro menaikkan alisnya curiga. Ditambah cengiran Seijuurou yang tak biasa. Tapi Chihiro mencoba berpikir positif.

"Jangan berantakin rumah selagi Papa tidak ada di rumah, oke?"

"Memang Seijuurou pernah memberantaki rumah?" Seijuurou bertanya polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Err...nggak pernah sih," Chihiro kehabisan kata-kata. "Pokoknya Seijuurou harus tetap jadi anak yang baik, oke?"

Seijuurou mengangguk singkat kemudian melihat Chihiro dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Tapi Pah, bagaimana Seijuurou bisa menjadi anak yang baik kalau Seijuurou seringkali terlambat ke sekolah," tanya Seijuurou lagi polos sambil melihat Chihiro yang belum selesai juga menghabiskan makanannya.

"Se-Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam setengah sembilan,"

"Gawat,"

Seijuurou memutar matanya. Papanya sih enak punya hawa keberadaan yang tipis, jadi terlambat datang kerja pun tak ketahuan. Eh tapi kan ada absen ya.

Chihiro menyudahi makannya dan membawa piring yang masih ada separuh makanan ke dapur.

"Papa tidak menghabiskan makanan, Papah bukan anak baik,"

"Diam,"

"Papah membuang makanan,"

"Seijuurou,"

.

.

.

Sore itu Chihiro berjalan gontai. Hari ini ia dipulangkan cepat. Berterima kasihlah pada bosnya yang baik hati namun sayang banci yang mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya sehingga ia dipulangkan cepat.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang spesial dengan ulang tahunnya. Dulu ketika masih ada Seira, ialah yang sering memaksanya merayakan ulang tahunnya dan membuat makanan enak. Tapi setelah Seira tiada, perayaan seperti itu tidak ada lagi. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada salahnya untuk hari ini ia mengajak Seijuurou kecilnya untuk makan enak di luar. Seijuurou pasti senang.

Chihiro membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Loh masih terkunci?"

Chihiro merogoh kantung celana bahannya dan mengambil kunci cadangan yang selalu dibawanya. Berharap Seijuurou sedang tertidur di kamarnya dan sengaja mengunci pintunya.

Namun yang ia harapkan tidak terjadi. Senyum tipis Chihiro akan rencana-rencananya luntur seketika. Seijuurou tidak ada di rumah. Apalagi yang lebih buruk dari ini?

Tanpa pikir panjang Chihiro berlari. Menjatuhkan tas kerjanya asal ke atas tanah. Sebodoh amat pintu rumahnya tidak terkunci. Sekarang yang ia pikirkan hanyalah Seijuurou. Bagaimana kalau Seijuurou hilang? Bagaimana kalau ia sebenarnya kabur dari rumah karena sudah bosan tinggal dengannya? Atau yang lebih parah bagaimana kalau ia diculik dan diapa-apakan oleh om-om pedofil? Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Chihiro menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mengenyahkan segala pemikirannya barusan.

"Maaf, tapi Seijuurou sudah pulang dari tadi," begitulah yang dikatakan wali kelas Seijuurou kepadanya. Sambil mengucapkan terima kasih singkat, Chihiro kembali pergi dari sekolah Seijuurou. Tak dihiraukannya panggilan wali kelas Seijuurou terhadapnya. Chihiro berlari tak tentu arah. Padahal kalau ia pikir baik-baik, seharusnya ia bisa menanyakan alamat rumah beberapa teman dekatnya Seijuurou. Siapa tahu Seijuurou main ke rumah temannya. Ia memang bodoh. Chihiro merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Ia berlari kesana kemari. Mencoba mencari di sekitar sekolahnya lebih dulu. Seijuurou harus segera ditemukan. Kalau tidak, bukan tidak mungkin lagi Seira minggat dari surga dan meminta waktu untuk membunuh Chihiro dengan guntingnya dalam sekejab hanya karena telah lalai dalam menjaga Seijuurou. Membayangkannya saja Chihiro sudah merinding.

Chihiro berbelok di persimpangan.

"Ah Papah!"

Dan buru-buru mengerem kakinya ketika mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi di telinganya. Chihiro menoleh ke belakang. Seijuurou ada di depan sebuah rumah bersama dua anak lain sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Tanpa sadar Chihiro menghembuskan napas lega. Ia memutar dan berjalan menuju Seijuurou berada. Seijuurou masih tersenyum riang sambil terus melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Chihiro mendekat. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau sudah membuat Papa khawatir, tahu tidak?!" tanpa sadar Chihiro membentak. Sungguh itu reflek. Itu ia lakukan karena semata-mata tak ingin Seijuurou kenapa-apa.

Senyum riang dari Seijuurou hilang seketika. Digantikan isak tangis pelan.

"Maaf... Huuu... huuu..."

"Paman apa-apaan?! Kenapa paman tiba-tiba memarahi Seijuurou?!"

Chihiro menoleh ke samping. Sempat terlupakan keberadaan dua orang yang ternyata teman Seijuurou. Yang satu bersurai biru tua dan yang satu lagi bersurai pirang. Dan yang barusan membentaknya adalah yang berambut biru tua.

"Maaf...Maafkan papa..." kedua tangan terulur. Chihiro buru-buru memeluk Seijuurou yang masih menangis di depannya. Ia mengusap-usap sayang punggung Seijuurou agar Seijuurou meredakan tangisannya.

"Kenapa Seijuurou pulang telat?" Chihiro akhirnya bertanya ketika tangisan Seijuurou sudah reda.

"Hehe, itu karena kami sedang membuatkan hadiah untuk Paman," lagi-lagi temannya yang bersurai biru gelap dengan kulit tan yang menjawabnya sembari mengusap-usap hidungnya diikuti dengan tatapan bangga.

"Hadiah?"

Seijuurou mengangguk pelan. "Hari ini kan Papah ulang tahun,"

Ah, memang benar. Maka dari itu hari ini ia pulang cepat.

"Lalu mana hadiahnya?"

Seijuurou menyeka sisa-sisa air mata dari ujung matanya. Kemudian ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chihiro dan melepas tas ranselnya. Sebuah buku gambar ia keluarkan dan ia buka.

"Ini hadiahnya," Seijuurou kembali memamerkan senyumnya seraya memperlihatkan gambarnya. Ada tiga orang disana yang Chihiro yakini sebagai dirinya, istrinya, dan Seijuurou. Digambar itu Seijuurou berada di tengah-tengah sambil menggandeng Chihiro dan Seira dengan gembira. Chihiro melihat gambarnya sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Ah, dan ini juga Papa,"

Seijuurou menghampiri salah satu temannya yang bersurai kuning dan mengambil sesuatu dari tangannya. Sebuah bunga?

"Mahkota ini Seijuurou, Daiki dan Ryota yang membuatnya,"

Chihiro sedikit menundukkan kepalanya ketika Seijuurou hendak meletakkan bunga yang berbentuk mahkota di atas kepalanya.

"Papa, selamat ulang tahun," ucap Seijuurou kemudian ketika mahkota yang dibuat bersama teman-temannya telah berada sepenuhnya di atas kepala ayahnya.

Chihiro memeluk Seijuurou -lagi. Mungkin ini adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah Chihiro dapatkan selama hidupnya. Mungkin Seira -istrinya- benar. Demi Seijuurou, ia harus merelakan kasih sayangnya untuk masa depan Seijuurou kelak. Seijuurou terlalu disayangkan jika bersamanya dan ia tidak bisa menjadi apa-apa. Setidaknya ia diberi waktu lima tahun lagi untuk bersama Seijuurou.

"Papanya Seijuuroucchi menangis-ssu!"

Chihiro pura-pura tak mendengar ucapan salah satu temannya Seijuurou.

"Baiklah, sebagai ucapan terima kasih, ayo kita makan enak sama-sama di restoran,"

"Asyikkk! Aku mau makan steak-ssu!"

"Aku mau makan ayam goreng, udang besar, dan ham,"

"Ayo, sayang,"

Chihiro menggandeng jemari mungil Seijuurou. Sebelum Seijuurou pergi meninggalkannya, setidaknya ia harus membuat banyak kenangan indah dengan putranya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Fin ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Happy MayuAkaDay~** Tidak terasa challenge ini akan segera berakhir. Semoga tetap banyak asupan MayuAka dihari-hari setelahnya. Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah mau mampir ke cerita saya. Akhir kata saya minta saran dan kritik untuk penulisan saya yang lebih baik untuk ke depannya.

 **Salam Cinta**

 **_Akashiki Kazuyuki_**


End file.
